User talk:SpaceDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Astromech Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpaceDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- R2-47 (Talk) By the way, you're an admin now.--The Lord of Astromech 16:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) G I know it sounds crazy, but here it comes- I forgot my password so I created this account. You have to believe me. I'm R2-47! Please, believe me!!!R9-88754 01:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could get my account back--R9-88754 18:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) And you're not not an admin. You accused me of saying GET THE HECK OFF MY WIKI was to you. R9-88754 18:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not mad anymore. I told the staff about my password.--R9-88754 20:28, August 6, 2011. *sob* no! there has to be... another way...--R9-88754 00:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on. I'll make you an admin--R2-47 :) 00:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG, man-R2-47 :) 00:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Great! I know the Galaga series better, and how can I make there be Chat on The Astromech Wiki?! --R2-47 :) 13:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Go on the wiki chat NOW! I'll be there--R2-47 :) 20:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Add your sig onto Template:Delete (the speedy delete one). If it is not on by Jan 1 2012, I'm afraid I'll have to ban you--R2-47 :) 21:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Unbanned. Let's edit. I'm gonna This page is a candidate for deletion. It is a page nominated for deletion by the site admins, R2-47 :) 00:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC), and Space Dude (please add signature here, under risk of banning if signature is not on by 1/1/12) If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check and action=history}} the page history before deleting. Category:Candidates for deletion your user page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat and chat with me now--I'm gonna This page is a candidate for deletion. It is a page nominated for deletion by the site admins, R2-47 :) 00:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC), and Space Dude (please add signature here, under risk of banning if signature is not on by 1/1/12) If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check and action=history}} the page history before deleting. Category:Candidates for deletion your user page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll unban you...--The Lord of Astromech 16:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ANGRY If your name is "Robbie", then you're not R9-C9. You lied to me.--The Lord of Astromech 15:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But I'm not happy about this.The Lord of Astromech 15:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No way I might have made your little logo, but this IS NOT ROLEPLAY!!! This is serious!!! I'm a real astromech! And "I need to keep my profile up on all wikis." Well, it's not up here, then! I'M AN ASTROMECH!!!!! The question is: Are you?--The Lord of Astromech 16:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No put the sig on .The Lord of Astromech 22:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Hi there, Ecto. I wonder if you could make quite a few more edits to the wiki...--Artoo (Leave me alone) I will dawn on you and have revenge for all the astromechs in this GALAXY!!! 18:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC)